Mistletoe Confessions
by scribblechacha
Summary: Just some Christmassy fluff. With Jack, 10/? Merry Christmas and I hope you enjoy it.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Doctor Who, luckily for you.

**A/N: **This is for **Zico** who inadvertently inspired me to write this. The Companion can be any of the female companions that Ten has had over the past few years, I didn't want to anger or disappoint anyone so I thought you could make your own choice.

* * *

They tumbled rather ungracefully through the Tardis doors after yet another adventure gone wrong. The Doctor instantly threw his trench coat over one of the coral columns and bounded up to the controls. His Companion and Jack Harkness stumbled up the ramp and slumped onto the Captain's chair.

"So," The Doctor announced cheerfully. "Where to next?"

The Companion sighed, "Somewhere that's not dangerous, maybe - please?"

"You always say that." Jack laughed nonchantly.

"Well it would be nice to relax once in a while." The Companion replied.

"I know where to go." The Doctor piped in, instantly bounding round the console, flicking random switches and pulling levers energetically.

- - -

The Tardis materialised outside the Companion's place of residence. As they stepped out of the Tardis the Companion's mother ran over screeching their name and flung their arms around their daughter's neck.

"You made it home for Christmas!" She released her daughter. "Thank you Doctor, and, handsome man!"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service." Jack replied flirtatiously whilst kissing the woman's hand.

"Stop it!" Cried the Doctor and his Companion in unison.

"Come on, the rest of the family will be here soon." The Companion's mother grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. Jack shrugged and followed suit by grabbing the Doctor's hand and dragging him inside.

- - -

The annual Christmas party was soon underway, the Companion's family once again failing at not being a complete embarrassment to the Companion in question, she left the party area silently where Jack was currently trying and failing to dance seductively with the Doctor.

She sighed as she sat on the front door step, inhaling the cool winter air, her thoughts drifting to the Doctor, the man who she loved the most in the world, no the universe.

- - -

The Doctor stumbled outside, evidently ruffled by Jack's advances. He stopped just in time to notice he was about to squash his companion.

"Hey." He said softly as he sat down beside here. "It isn't half cold out here, why aren't you in the party?"

"Too many people, plus Jack is kind of embarrassing at parties." They both chuckled softly.

"That is true." The Doctor said as he draped an arm around her. "Do you want a coat? I can nip inside if you want and get you one if you like."

"I'm fine here, thank you." She snuggled closer to his chest, the rhythmic beating of his hearts relaxing her.

"Alright then." He whispered as he pulled her closer to him with one arm and pointed to the stars with the other. "You see that system, there?" He spoke soothingly as he asked her, she nodded. "That is the most peaceful system in the galaxy, a lot more peaceful than in there." He jerked his thumb to the party behind them, and they both chuckled gently.

She stood up to move out of the shade, where she could see the stars better when she felt something soft brush against her head. "Oh look." She pointed, and the Doctor's gaze followed her finger.

"Mistletoe." He whispered. "Very, low hanging mistletoe if it bashed your head."

"Oi." She slapped his arm playfully and they laughed.

"You do know about mistletoe and Christmas don't you?"

"Of course -" She was cut off by a soft kiss meeting her lips. She placed her arms around his neck, his hands running through her hair and the kiss became one of passion, but not one of obscenity. The first of the beautiful unique snowflakes began to fall, the Doctor though of her as a snowflake – unique and incredibly beautiful.

If anyone were to witness this scene, it would be the perfect picture of what their love was and if you listened, just listened very carefully, in the wind, you could hear the first of many _I love yous_.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, some fluffy Christmas joy for everyone. Reviews are like Christmas love, please share it.**


End file.
